riddleschoolfandomcom-20200215-history
Riddle Transfer
Riddle Transfer is a Flash Game made by JonBro (Jonochrome). It is a spin-off to the Riddle School Series, and is also the sequel to Riddle School 5. It came out on June 6th, 2011, and is the second-to-last game in the series, before RIddle Transfer 2. Gallery Zack.png|Zack Kelvin, given the title "Human Fireplace". Smiley.png|Smiley Sundae, given the title, "Eager Scholar". Phred.png|Phred Whistler, given the title "Helping Hand". Phil.png|Phil Eggtree, given the title "Stalwart Leader". 2016-05-20.png|Diz, given the title "Stereotypical Alien" Story and Walkthrough Riddle School The game follows after Riddle School 5, where Diz takes Phil, Zack, Smiley, and Phred to their hometown, Earth. Unfortunately, the ship gets captured by Area 5.1, and the group gets arrested, and taken into cells. When Phil breaks out and gets Smiley, Phred, and Zack out of their cell, he goes to get Diz, who leaves them stranded in Area 5.1. Walkthrough: # Go get the flusher handle in the toilet. # See the TV. (Strangely, it says TeleVIZION, giving away hints to Riddle Transfer 2.) It says the code as "78255". # Use the flusher handle to reach the dial pad. # Type the code. The door will open when you press the check mark. # Exit the room. (Hint: You will see a picture of rain. Remember that and you'll know it's Phil Room.) # Go into the storage room. (Door with box on it) # The "NOT EMPTY BOX" is a trick box. There will be nothing in it. # The elevator key is under the orange paper. Move other papers by clicking on them. Only papers not under other papers will move the flap. # Go into Goat Man room once exiting the storage room. (Its the one with a goat on it) # Get the creature communicater. # Talk to the goat man. Ask him what the pipe does. # Leave the room. # Go to the left. # Use the key one the elevator panel. All floors will be accessible now. # Her is floor info: # Smiley is located on F1. # Zack is located on F3. # Phred is located on B1. # Diz is located on B2. # You may know, Phil is located at F2. # Go to F3. # Go into the fine lounge. # If you dispense chloral fill, it will splash on Phil, meaning you should come back later, so it can travel through something. # As you may see, it has the same pipe from Goat Man's Room. This were all the stuff gets transported. Remember that. # Exit the room. # Go into Zack's room. (It has a picture off fire, by the fact Zack is very hot and fiery.) # Ask Zack some facts that you didn't know. (They can be showed on Zack's Page) # Remember the fact that Zack is allergic to daises. # Ask Zack what the code is. # He'll say....: # The digits are 1, 2, 3, 4, 5. # They may or may not be in that exact order. # The first digit plus the second digit equals the third digit. That can give you, 1, 2, 3, _, _ (1 + 2 = 3) or 2, 3, 5, _ , _ (2 + 3 = 5). # He will also say that the second digit is two times as big as the first digit. This means it's officially 1, 2, 3, _, _ to begin with because 1 + 2 = 3 and 1 x 2 = 2. # He then says the second digit is 1/2 of the fourth digit. This means it has 1, 2, 3, 4, _, because 2 is half of 4. # Finally, he'll say the fifth digit is the sum of the first and fourth digit. Since 1 + 4 is 5, it's 1, 2, 3, 4, 5. # Type 12345 as the code on the dial pad. The door will open. # Exit Zack's room. # Go to B2. # Go into Messie's Chamber. (It's next to the "Zone 5.1" sign) # Talk to Messie by using the creature communicator. Ask him if you can have his hat. He'll say no. You'll need to find another way to get his hat. Now, ask him where he used to live. He'll give you a power card. # Get the hose. # Go back to F3. # Start the hose at the vending machine. End it at the pipe. It will send the liquid to the goat man room, causing daises to grow and greener grass. # After the cutscene is finished, go back to F2, and back to Goat Man's room. # You can grab the flower next to the ladder. Choosing any other on will make the goat mad. # Go back to Zack's room on F3. # Use the flower on Zack. It will show the rope being burned because when Zack sneezes, his entire body bursts into flames. # Zack will now appear in your inventory. # Go to the flying pig's room. (Room with clouds) # Use Zack on the Board. It will burn and the flying pig will be released, leaving some feathers. # Grab the feathers. # Leave the room. # Go to B1. # Go into the negotiable snowman's room. (Door with snowflakes) # Tell him he doesn't have a lot of hair. He'll say if you give him hair he'll give you a dice. # Exit the room. # Go to F1. # Enter Smiley's room. (Picture of a sun, as of her last name relating to the sun.) # Tell Smiley you want her hair spray. # Go back to B1, and give the negotiable snowman hair spray. # He will get hair, as a Yeddy. He will give you a dice. # Go back to F1, then Smiley's room. # Ask her want the code is. She'll say "51333". # Now view the dial pad. The 3 key is missing. Use the die to replace it and type the code. After she's released, she'll go to B2, the bottom. # Go to B1. # Enter Phred's room. (It's a sunset) # Ask Phred what his code is. He'll say it's "Snoz". He'll then give you the paper. To transalate: # S = 5 n = 17 o = 0 z = 2, resulting in 51702. That will be the code. You can't type it yet because there is no dial pad. You'll have to come back later. # Exit Phred's room. # Use the key card on the card reader. # Go inside the power room. # Look at the pipe shifter. # Align all pipes so the "+ pipe" is in the middle and it leads to Mock Mess Lake. # Put the flusher handle in the hole. # FLUSH. # Messie will be transported to the lake, but his hat will stay there. # Go to B2. # Enter Messie's Room. Take the hat. # Go back to F1. # Enter Big toe's cage. Tell him he has intelligent saying. # He'll say he like fancy hats. # Combine the hat and feathers. Now, you have a fancy hat. # Give him the hat. He'll give you a dialpad. # Go back to Phred's room on B1. Place the dial pad. # Type in the code. # Phred will also go to B2. # You have rescued Phred, Smiley, and Zack. There is no more rescuing to be done. # Go to B2. # Both Phred and Smiley will be there. # Go to the Door were Diz is in. (All the way to the right.) # Click on it. The door will break down. Then go to the power room, turn off it when its open, and come back down. # Enter. Watch cutscene if it's your first time. # To solve the bottom left puzzle, match the shape to the one on the board. # To solve the bottom right puzzle, make it so it matches the difference of each number. # To solve the top left puzzle, click every button except the left bottom one. # To solve the top right puzzle, click every triangle except the far 2 left and right ones. # Now click on Diz, watch cutscene, and got to F1, were the ship is located. # Plot twist: An alarm signals that they have escaped! Diz leaves them in Zone 5.1, in danger. # Finally, click the read arrows till you reach the manhole, leaving you at the cliffhanger. There are so many questions: Is Diz never to be seen again? How will Phil, Zack, Smiley, and Phred escape? Is there going to be a part 2????? These questions are answerd in the next game, Riddle Transfer 2! Category:Games Category:Pooop Category:The plans for riddle transfer series